We propose the acquisition of a high-field NMR spectrometer. The spectrometer is necessary to provide structural information (e.g., from relaxation and two dimensional NMR experiments) about DNA fragments, proteins, and drugs in solution. The information derived from the NMR experiments will be used in conjunction with distance geometry calculations and computer graphics to generate molecular structures in solution in greater detail than presently exists.